CO Gm
by Fishyqueen
Summary: smackdown fic with Stephanie and Gowen. Zach falls in love and she gets power. this is a bad summary.


Tia Gowen Scarlet Rose Lexa Cena Marie Morley

Note: Doug Bashman is on Raw Victoria and Ivory is on Smackdown. Hardcore, Scarlet Rose and Lexa are friends of mine

I remember when i first met Zach Gowen. He was lying on the grass outside the arena in MI. He wasn't felling well.

"Hi I'm Zach and you are?"

"Lucy. What are you doing here?"

"I don't feel well so I'm lying down because I'm very dizzy." Zach took me home to his place and i held him intill the next day. I saw Zach's hands they were bleeding. I took two towels and wrapped him.

"What Happened?"

"Vince cut my hands."

2 weeks later

I was now Co GM of Smackdown. I met into Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore.

"Hey Lucy you want to be the next member of Mattitude."

"Matt have anyone told you that you are stupid. Shannon having you heard of thinking for yourself." I walked into Vince's office i mad at him for what he did to Zach. I held him up by the neck.

"If you ever fuck with Zach again i will kill you got it." I walked out when i ran into Sable she looked at me

"I guess Stephanie hired another stupid bitch."

"News flash you're the bitch that likes an old man who is just as stupid as you."

"How come you like Zach he's not a real man."

"He is good guy but you wouldn't know a good guy."

I remember the first time i met Hardcore he had come from Raw with Ivory and Victoria. He walked into my office mad.

"Lucy i want a match A-Train now."

"Get the hell out of my office. You will come back and ask nicely." He walked out of office and came back.

"What about that match i want."

"Next week A-Train." I was in my office talking to Zach

"Hardcore what a jerk." When Zach and I went home we did it and he was "demon" in the sack. The next Smackdown ran into the blonde bitch again in the ring.

"Lucy i see that we are hanging out with psychos now. I don't which is worse hanging with amputee or a psycho."

"Lets talk about you Sable. You in love with a guy twice you age who is big pig and you thinks that a good thing. Hardcore and Zach are better people then you will ever be. Stephanie was right about you." We started to fight i was clawing at her face and she started to bleed. I ripped her top off and she ran out of the ring. I was smiling i showed her. About a week later i got really sick and passed out my office Zach lay me down on the couch. I have a fever and Steph get a wet rag to bring down my fever. When I'm sleeping Zach looking into my eyes and he says "I'll tell you what happened that night."

This Zach telling me what happened

"I can to the arena felling nausea i was in my locker room with Spanky when i threw up. Spanky told me that i had a fever. I went to Stephanie to tell her that i wasn't felling well and need to go home. I was walking out the when Vince said

"Ya walking out SOB i knew it." He took the knife and cut my hands.

Back to me talking

Later Zach and Spanky took me to the car Zach carried me to the car. He stopped by 711 to get me something to drink because i was dehydrated. Zach was telling me to take small sips. He takes me home and holds intill the morning I'm still sick and Zach to the doctor and i learn that I'm pregnant. Kurt called me because he worried me then Brock calls me and i tell me him to tell people I'm still weak with a fever but I'll be back in a week. A week later I go out to ring to tell people what happened to me 2 weeks later. When i hear Vince's theme and Vince looks at me

"Since you can't walk you can't save you little boyfriend."

"If you touch Zach that isn't in a match i have security take you out and if don't i will have cops will have to you arrested

I was just about ready to leave when Hardcore walked into my office.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure want do you want."

"I like you very much. Can ask you a question."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah I'm too weak to walk. He kissed me after that i went in the car. I have my kid 9 months later Hardcore delvers my kid. I have a boy named Zach Gowen Jr. When he is 7 months old Zach takes me met his mother.

"You're the girl that Zach loves with all his heart. You seem like that right girl to be with him. What is your name?"

"Lucy Hall."

"How did you meet?"

"I saw him lying on the grass and we started to talk and he took me home and rest is history. " We got married about 2 months later and became Mrs. Lucy Gowen. I came back to Smackdown. Zach ran into Vince he gave a sandwich that was bad.

"This tastes bad."

"Eat it Dammit." Zach eats it and walked to the ring.

"Spanky and I want a match for the..."Zach passes out in the ring and Steph and I pick him put and we take him Hardcore's locker room.

"Hardcore got him a wet towel. Steph put in on the couch." We check Zach temp it is 106. I try to ask him what happened. About 2 hours later Kurt shows up.

"How is Zach doing?"

"Better then he was."

"I love you."

"I have kid and I'm married."

"So i do. I want to kiss you."

"You can't." He kisses with the tongue i run into the locker room to get Stephanie.

"How do you Kurt get to leave you alone?"

"He hasn't gone over me." I take Zach home and i call his mother who is watching Zach Jr. i tell Zach is sick and could she watch him for another 2 weeks. She says ok. The next week i show to the arena without Zach. Hardcore asks me how Zach is.

"He is still really sick. Can i tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Kurt kissed me."

"So what are you gonna do."

"Put him in a match with you."

"Ok." Sable walked up to me and pouched out Hardcore and grabbed me by the hair and dragged to the ring luck for me Hardcore get up. She handcuffed had me to the ringpost.

"Listen Bitch I'm sick of you walking around like you the queen bitch. Oh by the way your man was food poisoned by Vince. He is here to kick the crap of you. Stephanie is home with a hand injury. " She slapped me and got out of the ring to get a chair she hit my ankle twice. Angle came to help me but he couldn't find the key. Hardcore came out without his makeup and started to play lover boy with her.

"Sable you right she is a bitch i love you can i have the key. " She handed him the key and threw it to Angle and he saved me. I saw him kiss her. Before i could get out of the ring Vince walked into the ring and grabbed me and then threw me out of the ring i hit my head and saw blood. I tried to get into the ring but Vince grabbed me and threw out of the ring. He got of the ring to hit me around. I hit and tried to run but A-Train was standing there in front of me. Hardcore came to my rescue and knocked out A-Train. He grabbed a mic and looked at Sable.

"Hey bitch how did the kiss feel to me i wanted to puke. Vince if you fuck you her again i will hurt you." He carried me his locker room and lay me down.

"Lucy are you ok."

"My hand hurts and I'm bleeding. Thank you for what you did."

"I will take you to the hospital. I love you like a sister. I'm glad we are friends."

"Me too. What you did with Sable was brilliant. She thought you liked her." He carried me to car and drove me the hospital. I got a cast on my hand. I went to pick my son. I came home Zach was still sleeping. I called up Stephanie.

"Steph who hurt you."

"A-Train. Vince wants you out."

"I know i hurt my hand and got stitches thanks to him. You should have seen Hardcore play Kissy with Sable to save me."

"How is Zach?"

"Still sick. Getting better." I showed up next Smackdown with my cast on with Zach. When i walked into my office Sable was in chair she looked at me smiling like she was up to something.

"Hey bitch where is ya other lover boy." I looked at her weird who did she mean.

"What do you want?"

"Hardcore who thought it was cute to kiss me." I wondered what she did with him. She told me to come to the ring. I walked to the ring and Sable stood on the ramp with a Mic.

"Here is where he is." A video came on the screen of Hardcore hanging upside down and the Big Show was beating him up. I ran out of the ring to the locker room. The Big Show threw me out of locker room. I was in pain i tried to run to Brock to help me. He picked me up and looked at Hardcore.

"Say hi to ya girl." He threw me against the door. I passed out after that. I woke to Hardcore's voice.

"Lucy wake up. Are you ok?"

"My arm hurts what happened."

"The Big Show hurt you and Brock saved us. You bled a lot. Thanks for trying to help me."

"Help me to the ring i have to address what happened. " He held me to the ring.

"You little bitch you set me up. This wasn't about him was it? You just wanted me hurt. Get you sluty ass down here now." I heard her theme hit and she walked to the ring.

"Yeah you right but i saw the blood pour down ya face was the best." That was about the time GTV came on. It was back when Hardcore and I first met.

He was in his locker room talking to Danny Bashman about Lucy.

"She is such a bitch. I would love to take her out."

"I heard Stephanie chose her when she walked in one day with Zach. She has never wrestled.

"What a faker."

Back to now

I ran out crying he ran after me.

"Lucy let me explain."

"What you think I'm bitch and you working for her. You don't love me."

"That was before i met you and knew what kind of person you were."

"You really love her not me and you liked the kiss."

"That's not true i really love you Lucy. I was new here i wasn't used to things on this show. I would never hurt you and you know that. If i hated you i would let Sable hurt you a week ago." He put his arms around me and held me as i cried. Zach walked to the ring to talk about Sable.

"Why do you want to hurt my girl?"

"I want to hurt ya girl because she is stupid bitch. Well you got better but that's not what this is about."

"Your just jealous because she everything your not. Oh and she can fire your ass." She smacked him down and started to kick him around. I saw Vince come out. I wanted to help but Hardcore wouldn't let me because i had a broken arm. He told me that Vince would be waiting for me to help Zach. I told Hardcore to tell the guys in back to play a video for me. As Vince started to kick Zach. The video play

"Remember our little talk Vince. What ever you do just don't take ya eyes off of the video."

"Listen here Dammit don't mess with me." Hardcore came out with a chair and hit him and made him bleed. Then he picked up Sable and carried her out the ring and to our locker room.

"Hey bitch i gonna make you pay. No Lucy will make you pay." He threw her down on the hard floor. He took out handcuffs and cuffed the heating pole.

"Hey Lucy. Since you couldn't come to the ring i brought her to you."

"You the best." I was still in pain from my fall but with hand free I could still beat up Sable. Zach walked into the office and saw her lying there.

"We got the bitch all to yourself."

"Thanks to Hardcore. She will pay for the pain so put me through when she got Big Show to hurt me." Just then Vince ran in and knocked out Hardcore and I. I remember when i woke up in a strange room i was in chains and Hardcore was still out cold.

"Lucy if you could get up you would help him over there."

"Vince what did do to us?" He cut him down and i fell on my already hurt arm. I ran over to him to see if he ok. I was still dizzy and hurt from the fall. I tried to carry him but i fell again. Stephanie found me and help us so we could get treated. He woke up after being out for i think 30 mins. He looked at me and tried to get up to help me."

"Lucy are you ok. You're bleeding and arm is all bruised."

"You have a rib fracture and broken hand. Your face looks like a bigger mess then me."

"I want to get up. Can you move you arm?"

"It's broken stupid why would i move it. It hurts real bad."

"Very funny. How did we got this way?"

"Vince. Carrying you hurt my arm more."

"I'm sorry if i could walk it would be better." I got a cast on my arm and he was able to get up and walk around. I wanted to go to the ring but he wouldn't let me. I sent Danny to talk to Vince. I had to go home and be with me kid. Next week would be hard with out my main man. Hardcore went to the hospital after i left. I knew i couldn't fight because of my arm.

Next Smackdown

I came to ring to talk to everyone i knew that Vince would come to the ring to laugh in my face.

"Last next Hardcore and i were left beat and bloodied. He went to the hospital and has problems with his ribs are won't be back for 2 weeks. I have broken wrist and arm." I heard Sable's theme and she walked to the ring in all black.

"Hey bitch when i saw Hardcore on the stretcher i laughed so hard. Vince told me that you and Zach will be in the match with A-train and I."

"News flash Stephanie and I make the rules not you and Vince."

"I know you won't be 100 percent when you fight. I don't care you will have the match."

"I still have one good arm and i can still fight. When Hardcore comes back he will make sure that never open ya eyes again bitch." I slapped her down we started to fight. She ripped off my top and you could see that whole 9 yards. She got a chair and started to hitting my cast then she took me by the hair and threw into the ring post. Danny came out to save me.

It was No Mercy. I still had my cast on but i had to fight. Hardcore was still in the hospital. So i was alone and Vince had made this no interference match. That meant that Danny and Spanky couldn't help me. Stephanie was the guest ref. Nidia and Torrie said they would help.

It started up Sable and I in the ring she pulled me by the good arm and tried to swing me into the ringpost. I kicked her in the face and started to pull her hair and roll around. I took her up to the top rope and threw her down and went for the Hurricarana and got it. When the ref was yelling at Vince, A-Train knocked me down then Sable went for the pin and got a 2. The lights went off around that time. Stephanie took one of Taker's chains and hit Sable's face and went for FU. When the lights came back on she was lying in blood that when i won.

Vince looked at me and got into the ring with a Mic.

"Listen i don't what happened but when find out what happened you'll be finished."

"You just mad that little bitch couldn't take me out. Maybe I'm just better then you."

"Lucy remember what happened to ya other boyfriend. If i were you i wouldn't mess with me." He took the chain and put it my neck and choked and hit in the face. That when Torrie and Billy came out with a chair and gave him the Con-chair-to. They told me that Hardcore shut off the lights so i could win. I saw him in the crowd smiling.

"Thanks Torrie and Billy for helping me."

"Hardcore told me about what would happen. That why i said i would help with Torrie." Hardcore came down and picked me up and carried to the locker room.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you that was I coming back. I told Stephanie my plan sorry i didn't let you in."

"It's ok it was funny to see Vince's face." He went to get me ice for my neck Spanky entered my locker room shortly after.

"That was so cool Lucy. Zach is ok he will be coming soon."

"Thanks."

"How is your neck?"

"It hurts really bad but Hardcore is getting me ice. Vince was just fucking lucky. When i get better he will be wetting his pants."

"You're funny. You should have seen Sable loaded into the ambulance Stephanie get her pay back." Hardcore came back with the ice.

"Lucy I'm only 60 percent better my ribs aren't healed but I did this for you."

"That was nice but you should be resting so you don't hurt yourself more."

"I wouldn't talk Miss Broken wrist and arm still wrestling."

"I have one hand free."

"You're funny."

2 years later

The block between the two shows was gone and Stephanie had Smackdown and I had Raw. Stacy Keibler and Hardcore were married in real life so did Stephanie and Spanky that was double wedding. In early May i had a girl named Ann. Sable left and we were free.

Victoria and Doug Bashman got married left the WWE. The Hardys got back together and Mattitude was gone for good. My new feud was with Molly and Gail and Rob Conway and Reneé.

Now where the story begins

Gail thought it was cool to get Hardcore to love her. That it started in the ring

"I would like to call out Hardcore. I realized that Rob wasn't man was the one for me and you are." His theme played and he walked to the ring and saw her in her tight red outfit.

"Now, Now what do you have here?" She grabbed him and ran her hand threw his long black hair and then ran her hand down his chest.

"You like me too right i give you anything you want."

"I don't know if should trust you."

"Come on i love you." She kissed him and looked at him.

"Come with me and show you something good." He came with her i followed him. What did you want with him? I peeked though the door he was on a chair and she was giving him a lap dance. What a bitch, she using him and he fell for it. He was turning bad?

I was still looking in the locker at them she was giving him a lap dance. Molly saw me and dragged me down the hall and tied me up to a chair.

"You know we were thinking of turning you're little friend bad but I have better idea. Rob go tell Gail its over we got other plans." Around that time I was shown me tight leather red outfit. I remember Molly doing my hair and makeup after that i passed out. When i came too things were different much different. I went by the name of Jennifer i was bad. I Walked out into to ring my theme was now "I hate everything about you" I got into the ring with a mic. "I would call out Hardcore and Danny. Hardcore why did you come on to my friend Gail? She's too good for you and you know that. Do you want Rob and Reneé to do this the hard way? Fuck that i think the hard would be nice." I heard open up your eyes and Hardcore came to the ring with Danny. "Lucy what is up with you? You know Gail started it."

"You must i have mixed up I'm Jennifer Conway Not this Lucy girl. You used her and you know that. Why should i believe my brother's girlfriend started it? I'm not stupid."

"Your Tia Gowen Zach's wife."

"I'm Reneé's girl."

"Open ya eyes don't do this." I slapped him and walked out of the ring

"I love you remember."

"You don't know love because i wouldn't love you." I walked off with my new friends. He wanted me to come to the ring and say that I was sorry. I was smiling and talking to my friends about happened. That was when I ran into Spanky he didn't know what to think.

2 months ago

Hardcore told me that i was gonna wrestle Molly for the title on Smackdown. He was the new co Gm of Smackdown he made it so he would have look at her with belt. I won the match.

"God i hate her. At least she not a big slut."

"Ya thanks for the title. She is so mad at you. Be careful she get you back."

"Don't worry."

Back to now

I was in my locker room talking about what happened. That was when Stephanie walked in

"Lucy what happened Hardcore is crying and destroying everything. He hurt Spanky."

"Poor baby and you want me to care. I knew i could break him. Tell Spanky to drop dead. My name is Jennifer get it straight bitch."

"Fine." He walked into the locker room and picked Gail up and threw her into the lockers had Rob jumped him. I ran out of the locker room and he ran after me. I ran into Stephanie and she was still confused. I thought that i would talk to here for a least a minute.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Jennifer or what ever everyone calls you."

"You just jealous because I'm better then you."

"What happened to you? When i first saw today your were Lucy and now you became this Jennifer girl." You hurt your second best friend in the world and for what."

"He asked for it. I can't help it if he is stupid. I'm sorry that you can't like Jennifer Conway. What is up with this Spanky guy you said Hardcore hurt him."

"He was bleeding. I want you to be the person i know. I don't think you know who are you."

"I know whom the fuck i am." I ran into Hardcore he was sitting outside crying i walked out with a smile on my face.

"Hey what is problem."

"Get the fuck away from me you know what is wrong."

"Oh ya i kicked ya ass to the curve. I think you have what it takes to join us."

"Go away right now." He had the look in the eye that Kane had when he was around Shane. He picked up by the hair and threw me into a steel pipe.

"Say good night bitch." I woke up in my locker room. I didn't know what really happened. My man had his arms around me. My face was swollen and my head hurt. When went to touch my head i saw blood. Reneé went to go get a steel chair and looked at me.

"He made things personal when I'm done with him he will know the name La Resistance. He will too much of a bloody mess to fuck with us."

"I love you. He will know what meaning of pay back is all about." Reneé found him in the backstage talking to Zach. Reneé hit him with the chair in the face. Then he threw him to some pipes. That when Stephanie came out.

"We need an EMT." My man looked into her eyes.

"Have I ever told you now pretty you are? Don't worry about him come with us and you'll so big."

"Back off. Don't you want fame?"

"Think of you can be feared and all you have to do is join us." She slapped him. I walked over to her and slapped her back. We soon in a catfight clawing each other. Spanky and Reneé had to pull us off of each other.

"Don't fuck with me bitch." I spit in Hardcore lifeless face and walked away holding Reneé's hand.

"I'm the GM around here bitch so don't fuck with me." I saw the EMTs come and took him to a hospital. The minute Spanky and Reneé walked away Stephanie and i went at each other but this time it was war. I grabbed her by hair and swung her into wall. She took me by feet and dragged me away my skirt was showing. Zach just stood there and watched.

"Give it up bitch you won't win. Just ask Hardcore."

"Ya nothing sorry." I dragged her this time by her feet and dragged her outside. He started to fight in the parking lot. John Cena was there kicking the crap out of Eddie. Her stopped and walked over to us to watch hair fly.

"Yo girls go at it." I ripped her top of and she tried to run away but caught her then look at Eddie low rider and threw her down on the hood.

"I told you i was queen bitch around here." John Cena came over to me and we started making out and he lifted my skirt up and we all over the Hardcore's car. I became good after that but i was now Lil' D.

The next Raw

Hardcore came back and came to the ring to address me.

"Jennifer come to the ring i would like to talk to you." My new theme started to play it was "Can't No One Hold Me Down" Lil' Kim and Xtina. I was in baggy jeans and tight white shirt that said thug. He looked at me like i was weird.

"Yo homey why are you calling with Jennifer you know who i am." He hugged me he knew that i was back. John walked into the ring and gave him the "Word Life" sign.

"You want to join us."

1 year ago

I remembered the day that Eric left and i became the Raw GM. Zach later became the Co GM. I when i walked in the day in a white shirt and long khaki pants. Jericho looked at me with a smile on his face and went up to me.

"You're beautiful what is ya name."

"Lucy Gowen. I'm Gm around here." It was weird all my friends were on Smackdown . Spanky followed me to Raw. About a week later i striped Bastisa of the title and gave it Hardcore and then i fired Bastisa. That same week Hardcore helped me go black. That when i had long black hair. I still have it today. I remember the first friends i made on Raw. They were The Dudleys, Shane McMahon, Lance Storm and Hurricane and Rosie. I fired Kane too. I had the power like Stephanie and more then i did on Smackdown. When i left Hardcore got my job as Co GM. I never really knew how i got the job all know is Eric left and Linda knew that i was a good Co GM and i would make a good GM. Molly didn't like me for day one she thought i was no good. Lance Strom fell in love with me when he first met me. Most of the Raw superstars didn't know that was married to Zach Gowen. Stephanie never really told people that was hired because i Zach's old lady. I had written in Raw storyline that i would date Lance Strom. I was hard doing mostly everything on my own.

The storyline

I had to think of the name i would go by. Hardcore chose Cassie he thought it was cute name. I was now Cassie they told me i would pretend i was from Calgary. This where it began.

I came to ring wearing white shirt with a blue skirt i wore glasses. I had to tell the world who i was.

"I'm Cassie and i came here from Calgary." I remember when Lance came to the ring and saw with my hair pulled back and me in geeky outfit. Hardcore used to sit in the back and laugh me looking like a nerd. After that i give him an army hair cut and made him a plaid suit. He never laughed at me again. Lance i kissed about a month later. Hardcore wanted a wedding but i said no. I remember my first match on Raw. Gail walked around thinking she better then me. I beat her to a blood mess. We were never friends not even off show. One day Hardcore dressed up and walked into ladies locker room and pretended he was her hairdresser. He took Kool-Aid and dyed her green and purple and put glue in it. It was funny to see her hair stick up to one side. I decided to call myself Cassie Gowen on the show. Danny got married to Nidia that year. Hardcore became a father when his wife gave birth to a daughter named Lucy Tia after me. I changed my name to Tia about 3 months later. My name was now Tia Ann Gowen. I had been there for over 3 years but never won the women title i won the world title when I beat the Big Show. Hardcore and I won the tag titles. We are the first Inetergender tag champs. Wining the world title was better then the women title. We hung on the tag titles intill i became the GM of Raw. Most the people on Raw thought i was Hardcore's wife. No one knew that were just good friends. That when Jericho asked me.

"Lucy can i ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Are you Hardcore's old lady?"

"No I'm married but not to him. My husband is Zach Gowen we been together for 4 years. Ya funny."

"You are so close that is why i asked you. "

"We are just good friends nothing more then that." That was about the time Jericho and I became friends. Hardcore left to go back to Smackdown. I was upset Chris told me everything would ok. No one ever told me why Eric left i just knew he was gone and i was the GM. I still wrestled i never ever had a wrestling name i just want by real name. When i came to Smackdown people thought that Zach and I were just an on screen couple. No one really knew that realize i think i got job was i was Zach's girlfriend and Stephanie's friend. Raw was really hard with out Hardcore to help me out. Zach was fighting too much with Randy Orton to help me. That was where Chris came in. I only time Hardcore didn't help me when i was in Bikini contest with Dawn and she came into his locker room to saw him her bikini and he called me Dawn for 5 minutes

Chris was telling about his wife Jessica and his kid. Chris was more like brother then a friend. He was just like Hardcore that made it easy to run Raw all myself. When i was pregnant with Ann Chris took over. Hardcore knew about our friendship and felt like the friendship we had wasn't important.

That was about the time i thought the idea of the superstars saying with one show wasn't right. That was when Stephanie and I got together and lifted draft. That meant that all the superstars could be on both shows. That also meant Hardcore could be on Raw and wouldn't have to be left out.

Hardcore was the first world champ that wasn't on raw his first title defense was 4 months later again RVD. He lost the title that night in steel cage on June 4,2005. Hardcore thought that i could order RVD to give the title back. I told him that i couldn't do for him. Spanky and Hardcore were my best male friends on Smackdown. Now it was Jericho and Shane McMahon on Raw. Hardcore was jealous i wouldn't blame him. I had forgotten all the things that he did for me it was replaced by the all times Jericho did for me. That when we had our first real fight. It was in the ring. He walked to the ring mad as hell he grabbed a Mic and looked me in the eyes

"How could you do this to me? I'm ya friend or did forget about that too."

"Don't be like that. You know it was hard. He just helped me out. Your my second best guy friend don't do this."

"If Spanky knew what going on he would be mad at you too." That when i slapped him and walked out of the ring.

"You're just jealous because he was there for me when you won't there for me." I walked back to me office i wanted to put him in a match and make him pay. Shane walked into me office.

"I'm sorry for making this hard for you."

"Hardcore is just being a shit. He is jealous of Jericho."

"I know that you mad do you want me to do anything for me."

"Hurt him." Spanky came into the office i think that he wanted me to make up with Hardcore.

"Tia can talk to you about what just happened out there."

"Sure."

"Why did you hit him you guys are friends."

"He was there for first week and left. He didn't care that was alone on a new show. A least you followed me."

"Tell him that trust me he will listen." I walked out of my office and Hardcore's locker room.

"Can i talk to you?"

"Why so you can't hit me again."

"No have something to tell you."

"Fine talk and get out."

"I was mad at you because were there for first week and left when needed you the most. Then you come here and telling me i like Jericho better. Which i don't i like both of you same."

"I heard you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Who said that?"

"Matt Hardy. He told me Chris was your new best friend."

"Don't believe some mindless idiot." He trusted me again but would that mean that he wouldn't like Jericho. He did like Shane right away. I remember the first the two of them where together.

"You come to be with her now."

"Oh you think better me."

"Well i think I'm the one who cared a lot to be by her side."

"I saved her from the Big Show long before Mark Henry."

"Will you stop it? Want you to be friends i thought you would respect me and work it out." They just stood there and looked at me. I knew this wouldn't work. Hardcore walked away. He looked mad.

"Tia you don't need him. He wasn't there for you like i was."

"He is my best friend like you. I care for you the same way." That when Mark Henry walked into the locker room and knocked out Jericho. I tried to run away but he grabbed by my hair and walked to the ring with a mic.

"Hardcore got ya girl." He threw me again the ring post i heard a theme. I saw Hardcore he ran to the ring. Mark was stronger then the Big Show. He went to save me. That when Jericho came out. The two started to argue about who would save me. Mark came towards me when i screamed. Jericho grabbed me and took out of the ring. Hardcore beat up Henry. That was the time they became friends and worked together. I didn't know how long this friendship would last. I know they did it for me no matter how much they hated each other. Hardcore pushed Jericho and walked away.

"Tia i told you he was no good."

"You don't know him like do. He is a good guy. I wish you could see that."

2 months from now

I had beat Hardcore for the world title in a steel cage. It was first title defense since he won it back from RVD. It was about time Jericho and Hardcore fought. It was in backstage over me. As the GM i had break it up. That when Hardcore hit me in the face really hard. I was trying to pull them off of each other. That was about time Hardcore pouched me really hard in the face. I fell to the ground i felt blood on my face. He looked at me and knew he hit me. I pulled Hardcore by his long hair and sat him down.

"What are your fucking problems? You both are fighting like 5 year olds over a girl who likes both. I don't know why i stand for this."

"Tia he started it."

"Please Hardcore. When i got my head fixed up i want you in my office." He walked into my office 15 minutes later. He had a scared look in his face.

"You hit me causing me to get 6 stitches. You claim to my friend. I hate to say this. You're suspended indefinitely. Now get out of my office."

"This now you treat friends. Well fuck you Tia." He walked out in tears. I put my head on my desk and started to cry that was about the time that Randy walked into the office. I looked up trying not to cry.

"What do you want?"

"Did i come at bad time?"

"What do you think? What ever you want you got it. Just leave." He walked out my office. What did i do killed my friendship with Hardcore. I wanted to do something about it. Ran out into the parking lot. I saw Hardcore's car.

"Wait don't leave. I love you."

"Tia you're pathetic. We aren't friends anymore. Just leave."

"We friends don't forget." Stacy came out of the car with their daughter.

"Leave him alone. Don't think you done enough." She slapped down to the ground.

"I didn't mean anything."

"He upset in front of his own daughter." I walked back to my office. When ran into the game.

"I saw what happened. Are you ok?"

"What do you think? My friend just left me and his wife hit me." The weirdest thing happened next. Triple H gave me a big hug.

Back to now

Hardcore only was my friend on screen off screen we never talked again.

Hardcore gave John the word life sign. He knew that was i now good. I got the mic away from my man i started to rap.

"Reneé thought he could have me. The French were always bad lovers. I guess Rob can be the one who can make a man. John is a real man with a big. Oh Reneé when is the weeding." Both of guys laughed hard. Hardcore took at the mic.

"Gail news flash Stacy is the only one who can run her hand down my chest. You are cheap ho." i remember that second time i had fight Hardcore. That was hard because he really hated me and would take me in second. It started out as a regular match and turned into a street fight match. I knew in his eyes he was wanted got me back for what happened 10 months ago.

The match

The truth of the matter was that i never really stopped thinking of him as my friend. I didn't really want to hurt him but this match i had no choice. He took me into the backstage. He threw me on the ground and kicked me about. I kicked him the stomach and got up. Spanky who was watching he didn't we won't friends anymore. Hardcore grabbed by my hair and swung me around. I fell into a wall. He was smiling. He grabbed a mic.

"Take that bitch you have always thought you better then me. Go run to Jericho maybe he'd fight for you. You lost your best friend what's left"

"Me." i kicked him in the face. I ran into my office he followed me. That when i took picture of me framed and hit him in the face and got the pin.

"I never stopped being your friend. But you thing about yourself that wouldn't know that."

"Why did do that me."

"It just to teach you a lesson."

"Oh and want me to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry i didn't do this when you screwed me over." I looked into his eyes.

"You're fired." That when i stood by the wall and started to cry. I thought that Hardcore would give me a hug. I ran to my office and really cried my heart out when Hunter came to my office.

"I'm sorry Hardcore broke you heart again. You want to join Evolution." I said yes they are all good. I saw Hardcore still around maybe he wanted to say he was sorry. I went up to him. He look at me he looked like he was gonna cry.

"Tia can we talk."

"I don't know if want hear you out. You really hurt me."

"Tia you mean the world to me. You hurt me too."

"You want me to feel sorry for you."

"Why did you favor Chris over me?"

"I never did that you made that up."

"Tia i didn't mean to hit you in the face. It took me awhile to say I'm sorry." That was then Triple H came up to me.

"You the ass that hurt her. What do want?" Hardcore kissed me.

"Tia you my best friend. Don't forget that."

"I never did."

"Tia lets start over. I can't promise to like Chris but i love you."

"Then you rehired." He started to walk away.

"Wait you want join Evolution with my new friends Flair and Hunter." We hugged friends again. Spanky came up to us.

"What the fuck happened here."

"It's a long story but we are friends now."

"Don't do that again."

"You're funny." Hardcore just laughed and looked at him

"Let's get one thing straight. You're my friend but that doesn't i have tell you everything. Shit happens you just have to be there when it happens." Spanky looked at Hardcore and went up to him.

"Are we friends."

"Yeah we are. I didn't want to tell what happened between Tia and I. i was being a dick and that was that."

"That was why you tried to kill each other."

"Yeah kinda like that."

"Please be friends again."

"We are."

2 months from now

Hardcore and Jericho were still enemies. All they did was yell at each other. I was part of Evolution with Jericho and Spanky. Hardcore and Cena joined a team together. I still think that Hardcore is still mad at me. I know mostly about trusting Jericho as a friend.

Jericho came to the ring with a mic.

"I would like call out Tia and Hardcore." I walked to the ring first. I wonder what he wanted.

"Tia i want you to choose Hardcore or me. I don't want be friends with you if he hanging around." Hardcore came to the ring with mic and looked into his blue eyes.

"Tia doesn't have to choose and you know that. I don't like you putting Tia in the middle."

"Hardcore you put me in the middle first. I don't need you telling what i can answer to."

"Tia do you really want to chose who you want to be friends with you."

"No but if guys want to act like children when is what i will have to say. The person i chose is Triple H."

"What."

"Tia you don't want to do this."

"Hardcore don't tell me what do. I'm a big girl that is final." I walked away and the guys were still fighting. The truth was that Chris was my real friend and Hardcore was my third best friend after Spanky. I couldn't say that. I guess that why i lied to the guys. I went into my office and thought about it. I knew i had to make a match Hardcore and Jericho No holds bared. I would be the guest ref. I told the guys. I had to my ref because they knew that i was fair i wouldn't chose.

The match

It was at No Way Out. Hardcore gave me a dirty look and pulled me over.

"If you pick him i will never talk to you again. I'm sick of you liking him more." I my hip hop outfit and walked into my ring with a mic.

"I would say something. Can i get a beat? Hardcore stop living in the past new flash its 2005 not 2003. I like you but your too wrapped into ya out world to realize it. I'm calling this the way i see it, do want you want but don't expect me to follow me." I dropped the mic and got ready for the match. I saw my two best friends walk into the ring. The bell sounded and they were off. I followed them into the back. Hardcore was kicking Chris in face intill blood was pouring down his face. Chris got up and kicked him into the wall. Hardcore took him by his hair, which was turning bloody and slammed into the wall about 5 times. Chris looked like he was gonna pass out. Hardcore went for the cover 1,2 Jericho kicked out. They went into my locker room Chris was throwing my shoes into Hardcore face. Blood was going everywhere. Hardcore threw Jericho on my desk and went for the cover again 1,2. Chris threw Hardcore into where my clothes where. Chris went for the pin 1,2,3. I raised his hand and Hardcore got up and looked at me and walked away. I followed him into the parking lot.

"Hardcore wait."

"You like him better." He slapped me to the ground and stood over me.

"Tia when you have friends you don't go behide ya friend's back and make an another friend and forget about them."

"Open ya eyes. Are all you too blind to see what is really going on."

"Don't change what is going on here."

"Fine be like that don't expect me to there for you later."

"Fine."

"Fine." We walked away from each other. I went into my office where Cena was wanting for me. I wanted to change but my clothes had Hardcore's blood on them. I got into my low rider and drove away. When i got home Stephanie called up and told about Hardcore. I got a phone call that was just breathing. I knew it Hardcore trying to say I'm sorry with out saying i was right. I called him up i got his answer machine.

"Hardcore it's Tia. I know what you don't want talk. I knew i that you called me. I don't know who screwed up but i know you are hurting. Call me back. " The next Smackdown he didn't show up. Stephanie said that was he was sick. I knew he had a broken heart but not sick. I had a bikini contest with Torrie, Nidia, Dawn Marie and Gail. I won and ran into Stacy. I ask her where he was.

"Where is Hardcore."

"Sick doesn't feel well. If he wasn't sick i know he wouldn't want to be around you."

"You are lying."

"Listen he is sick. Call him up Tia. Not like he talk to you. He told me don't call anymore." I walked away and ran into Angle.

"Tia. Don't listen to her. I heard that he's upset not sick. He's mad at you right."

"Yeah. I called a match the right way. He thinks that said Jericho was the winner to make him mad."

"You don't need him. If he that way to you he's not a true friend. Spanky and I were there from day one."

"I know that."

"I know you better then he does."

"Yeah you were there for me i was ill. I met him later."

"He was a real jerk to you on day one."

"You right but he changed."

"You really think so." Kurt and i hugged. I knew that was right, i call Hardcore to sat it was official over I want to the ring.

"Can i get a beat? Things happen. Monday we all found out who the real man is. Hardcore is wanting for some one to tell him he is right. I would tell him that but I'm not stupid. You would have to an airhead to say that." Kurt came out with a mic

"Hardcore don't mess with Tia. She doesn't need you. Haven't you hurt her enough? If i even see around here again i will snap your ankle in half." We heard a weird theme White Wedding (Murder Dolls). Hardcore showed up and looked Kurt in the eyes. He walked to the ring. He was wearing a long black trench coat. He looked at me in my black tank top and my long jeans and my boots and my blonde braids. I saw a tear run down his face, but i looked away." He grabbed a mic

"Don't believed Kurt. You're my friend."

"You don't get it do you. It was never about Kurt."

"Then what."

"About Jericho and ya jealous heart. I'm not ya friend." He walked out of the ring in tears. I didn't follow him.

"He got a dose of reality. He wanted me for himself." I walked out of the ring and saw him crying outside. I walked into my office knowing i did the right thing. He looked darkener then Taker. The next Raw was hard. He there but not speaking to me. I was in my office with Evolution when he came in.

"I want a match, that is it a match."

"Fine." He didn't even look at me he had on dark glasses.

"Tia you did the right thing. He needs to wake up."

"I know Hunter. But i really hurt him."

"Tia your know that your were right. Don't doubt it. Just like him have his stupid match. You can kick his ass later"

"Ya right that's why you're my best friend." Tia walked to the ring with mic. My new theme was now Fighter.

"Hardcore i call you to the ring. I would like to challenge you to a match. We are gonna get all our anger out in one match." I heard his theme and he walked to the ring.

"Tia you want me in a match. What is the catch?"

"You and me in an anger match. I want end this once and for all."

"Tia you know want I'm right having match won't change this."

"You don't understand this at all. You think your right but you not but just

Can't admit your wrong."

"Fine bitch you're on. When i admit I'm right want will you do?"

"See you at next PPV and we will see." I looked into his eyes and saw pain in his eyes. He packed up the mic again.

"I hate you. You stand there and think you're better then me. Come no way out you will see. Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you can screw with me."

"You know I'm fair. How about we fight here and now."

"If you want me so bad come and get me bitch." I slapped him in the face. I dragged him out the ring by his long black hair and hit him in the ring post. He started to bleed. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me on to the steal pole. I felt blood on my face and wiped it off with my hand. He was good. I kicked him in the face and hit him on steal steps. He looked to be out cold. I pouched him in the eye. He got and grabbed me by my hand and twisted my hand till i felt a sharp pain. I twisted his arm and gave him a DDT. I went for the pin but he kicked out. He went for the eye opener but counted it i went for the FU. I got the pin. I walked up the ramp and he followed me. He looked at me with a mic.

"You may have won. But you're not right. I'm right and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You don't get do you? I wish i could get through your head." I walked to my office where i ran into Jericho.

"Hey Tia. I saw the right. I knew he wouldn't win. Sorry for putting you through all this."

"Chris you didn't do anything. Hardcore did it all. You were right about him from day one."

"Why couldn't you listen to me? I don't want you to get hurt." I thought about Hardcore for a brief second. That went away fast thinking about how it was all his fault. I walked to the ring.

"Hardcore you know that I'm right but you can't face it. We used to be friends remember. But now you are too hooked up on who is right. Maybe we are both wrong. You just hooked up on what you want to believe." I heard his theme and he limped to the ring.

"Tia we were friends. That was in the past. I don't want anything to do with you. I know that you're too much of a big shot to see that."

"I didn't mean anything to you." That when i put on montage our friendship. Hardcore looked at the film and started to cry.

"You did mean something to me and you know that. Sometimes friends drift apart. You will always mean something to me." We hugged and walked away. I went into my office where Chris was waiting for me

"Tia you know he's a little shit."

"I know. I just can't escape the past."

"You know you're better then he is."

"Chris i don't want play the game that says I'm better then he." I ran into Kurt again and we started to talk about Hardcore again.

"I saw what you did. That was the right thing to do. I still don't think he really likes you like I do. Tia you're the best. I'm glad that you became RAW GM."

"Thank you Kurt. Hardcore got my old job. He didn't get do as much i as i could. Maybe you have to be one up with boss."

"Yeah." I ran back into Hardcore and this time we didn't say a word to each other. He just smiled at me. I went out to the ring. Fighter started to play and i walked to the ring wearing a long white dress.

"I here because things with Hardcore got crazy but everything is the way i like it. Hardcore you will always be my friend. Kurt said I'm doing my job right. I think Hardcore did good job when I on Raw. Someone had to help Smackdown." That when i changed my theme to "Dare You To Move"(Switchfoot). I heard his theme and he walked to the ring. He had mic with him.

"Tia i can't believe what you said. I don't know what to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything to me."

2 years ago

Hardcore was still the new guy on Smackdown. He had just made friends with Danny Bashman. I was about to my match with that bitch Sable.

"Hey Lucy. I was thinking how I'll miss you after Vince bloodies and fires ya ass."

"Sable you will never beat me."

"What are you going to do get that whack job from RAW?" I won that match without Hardcore's help. Hardcore was still that jerk yelling at me for matches. We would bump into each other a lot but we don't know yet that we like each other like friends.

"Lucy look I'm sorry for yelling at you for a match. Your not hurt are you."

"Your ego may be bruised. But I'm not hurt."

"You're saying that I'm jerk. I said I'm sorry. You have too much power to care about anyone." We walked away that night mad at each other. We would be really close friends after that. I wasn't married and i think he had crush on me.

Back to now

I went home thinking about Hardcore and what happened. Brian called me up.

"Tia if your not doing anything tonight would you like hang out with Paul London and I."

"Sure i would love to. Remember when i got really ill and you and Zach helped me out. That about the time we became good friends."

"So what happened with Hardcore you two friends."

"Will not that close but are still friends. We don't really talk to each other anymore. He is too busy coping Cena and trying to rap. I'm with Evolution too much."

"He's a Cena wannabe. Do you care that he looks stupid?"

"No i don't he's a big boy. I'm too busy with my posse to watch over him. Let me get ready and I'll meet you outside."

"Ok." I went to a bar with Spanky and Paul. We partied intill midnight Spanky got drunk. He spent the whole rest of night throwing up in my bathroom. Hardcore called around 2:00.

"Tia it's Hardcore pick up i need to talk."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah. Tia can come over to talk."

"No but talk to me over the phone."

"I'm sorry I've been to myself."

"Being like Cena isn't keeping to yourself. I'm busy too. Maybe we've just grown apart. I have to go."

"Tia." The next day i went to my office. Hardcore was all in rap clothes he looked at me."

"Hey boo what is up?"

"I'm not ya boo. I have to go Randy needs me." I didn't know what to say but i couldn't stay here and listen to him call me boo. I walked into Hunter's locker room

"Hey Hardcore is acting like a rapper. I had to get away."

"I guess you can't you tell him he acting like a jackass."

"Yeah. What should i do?"

"Nothing the crowd will laugh at him for you." I walked into my office and Hardcore was still my office.

"Why are you here? Look if you want a match you know that answer."

"That's not it. I want to hear my rap."

"Paul London wants to me to come to his locker room."

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"Well you don't look like yourself. What happened that real you that i knew."

"Well thanks I thought you would be supportive. I guess your not. Well go to Paul see if i care." I ran after him to stop him.

"Wait i told what you wanted to hear i guess you didn't really want the truth. If you really want to be like Cena then go be like him but expect me to like it." He gave the word life sign and walked way. I just smiled at him. I went to find Jericho because he wanted me on his highlight reel. I found him we started to talk about the reel.

"Tia should we make fun of Hardcore."

"I kinda like that idea but he one of my best friends."

"He's made of you more then once and you think friends wouldn't do that."

"Yeah. What do you we do?"

"We log on to your computer and put in pics of him and we alter them around." We did that and made a video.

(Highlight reel)

"Welcome to the Highlight Reel. I would bring out my guest Tia." I came out with wearing a white shirt and long bellbottom pants. I sat down in the special chair. Jericho looked at me.

J: Tia you are the Gm and the world champ. What do you think about all this power?

T: Well i will have to say that it hasn't changed me. So what if the Gm and the world champ.

J: Hardcore thinks he's better then you and you stand for it

T: i don't think like that. He just to fill of himself. I just gave up dealing with him. You would to if he riding up you everyday wanting stupid shit.

J: You right. We made a video of what Hardcore has become.

T: Run it.

We ran the video knowing that he was watching that video. It showed him as the dark one and the rap star that he wasn't. I heard his theme and he walked to the ring. He was dressed like Cena but looked like a wannabe.

"Tia i can't believe you come out here and trash me in a video. I thought that you were better then him."

"You run around here trying to be something your not and rat on me for telling the truth. I'm a least being myself. Maybe if you followed me you would learn something.

"Screw you. Oh yaself is nothing but an overrated lie. You wouldn't here if it wasn't for Stephanie so i wouldn't talk."

"No FUCK YOU. I was the one who made you. Don't talk to me and if you do i will have your ass. Understand." I walked out of the ring wanting to fire him." I walked by to my office where Paul London was there.

"I saw what happened. He was really nasty. Are you still friends?"

"I don't know Paul. What he said wasn't true he just wants the whole world to know he better then me and that I'm as fake."

"You're not a fake. Why does he think that?"

"Because i got my job because i was Stephanie's best friend. If i wasn't her friend just be known as Zach Gowen's wife."

"She chose you because you were the right one for the job." He kissed on the lips that night. I knew that he knew i was married with two kids.

"Do you love me Paul? I'm married with two kids. You can't be with me."

"I'm sorry i got caught in the moment."

"I'm not mad at you. I just wanted you to know."

"I didn't know you were married."

"A lot of people think that we're married on the show. I'm glad that we're friends."

"Me too. I won't treat you like Hardcore does."

"Thanks."

3 months later

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked into Tia's office. She was wearing a tight tee shirt and a short skirt with long black boots

"Hello I'm Marie I'm looking for the General Manager of Raw Tia Gowen."

"I'm her. Are you looking for a job?"

"I call myself Vixen my full name is Marie Mathers."

"Look I'll put you in match with my best Torrie and we'll see if you got what it takes to be superstar." Hardcore walked into my office mad as hell.

"Listen here bitch i want a match with Jericho."

"I'm talking here. You can have what ever you want just got out."

"Whatever match i want."

"Make a no DQ match. I want you out and if you don't leave now you will be fired." He walked out of the office.

"Sorry for that he thinks he rules around here. " My Baby by Lil' Romeo started to play and a girl with long red brownish hair walked to the ring wearing baby Phat jeans and jersey.

(Rap)

"Yo i saw what happened backstage. Hardcore got no respect Tia should have friend his ass. I'm Lexa i swear I'll kick his ass worst then Vince trying to hurt Zach." That about the time John Cena came out with a mic and looked into her brown eyes

"Yo, Yo, Yo this girl got it going on. I heard you backstage and fell in love. Would you like go out sometime?"

"I would love to."

"I love you Lexa." They walked out of the ring together holding hands. That when i came to the ring. I walked to the ring wearing jeans and a red top.

"I would to call out Hardcore. You know that you don't make the rules here. I make the rules and i could fire u. We have a new Smackdown GM Lexa I'm sure she wouldn't keep u." Hardcore walked to the ring with a mic

"What happened to Stephanie?"

"She became a wrestler and gave the job to a young 19-year girl. I swear I'll fire you and after that you will have no where to run because she hates you too." He ran out of the ring and into Lexa's office. He looked really mad. There was a young girl with long blue hair there. She looked at him

"I'm Scarlet Rose the Co GM of Smackdown. She not here." He walked out of her office and to the ring. He had a mic

"Tia thinks she boss here she faker then Michael Jackson's nose. She clams to all that. She if never met Zach and came to areas she never had the job." I walked to the ring Lexa was with me.

"Yo you call her fake. But you follow my man around like you're his brother." Going Under started to play and a girl with long blue hair and clothes like Amy Lee. She got a mic

"Hardcore do the whole world a favor and shut up. I'm Scarlet Rose and we don't care what have to bitch about so leave."

"You again what do want?"

"I'm you fucking boss so i wouldn't talk. You so hung up on yourself that you see that you're driving the people who like you away. You wouldn't care." Hardcore slapped Scarlet Rose down to the ground. Johnny came out to rescue his true lover. A big fight broke out. Lexa grabbed a mic.

"Let's have an Inetergender tag team match. Scarlet Rose and Johnny, Hardcore and a partner of his chosen."

"Fine with me Asshole. I'll just prove to you that FBI with make you sorry."

"You're bitch started with me and you'll blaming me. Make it a no interference match too."

"Fine."

The Match

It was Scarlet Rose and Johnny Stamboil Vs Hardcore and Stacy Keibler. The girls started off first. Stacy grabbed the mic

"Listen here Bitch don't mess with my man. I'll make you pay for what did to him." Stacy started out by grabbed Scarlet Rose's hair. She threw her into the ring post and tagged in Hardcore. She started to hitting her she got up and threw him out the ring by his hair. She tagged in her man. He got out of the ring and kicked Hardcore around had threw him back to the ring. He went for his finisher but Hardcore got Stacy to distract the ref and he hit him ring bell. Scarlet Rose took out some chains around her neck and choked him and hit him the face. Johnny got the pin and they walked out.

"Hey Bitch you cheated i want the match to go on."

"Let's see ya man cheated too. When you man comes to tell him he lost." I came out to ring and Hardcore lying in pool of blood. I got a mic

"I guess you're not all that like you thought. If you all that you wouldn't have you bitch do binding for you. Scarlet Rose taught you who was boss." Stacy got behide me and grabbed me by the hair. She threw me out the ring. I landed on my face on the steal steps.

"Don't fucking mess with my man." When i woke up i was in my office and Paul and Hunter were there they told what happened. Lexa heard and went back out to the ring.

"I may we the new GM here but I've had it up to here with Hardcore. If he hits Scarlet Rose again he will be suspended." She dropped the mic and walked out when she saw John Cena.

"Hey sweetie. I saw what happened. You did what was right. Maybe we can get out of here and go out somewhere."

"I'd love that."

A year later

Lexa and John were married and Lexa had a baby girl named Taina. She came back and Hardcore was out to get her for what she said to him. They met up

"Listen bitch i don't care who you are. I'll get Scarlet Rose back and you can't stop me. Don't fuck with me because I'll make you so sorry." Marie joined Evolution with me she was Edge's valet. I rehired Bastisa. I told Bastisa to beat the living crap out of Hardcore in an ambulance match.

"Tia you know what the outcome of this match would be is. "

"I don't give a shit what happens to him either you do it or Scarlet Rose will do it. He deserves everything that will come to him."

"Ok. He won't be able to walk out the ring in one piece."

"Thank you. To up our chances it will be a handicap match with you and Orton against him."

"You're really evil but an agree." I remember the match Hardcore got the hell beat out of him and i was right there. I saw the EMTS load him on the stretcher covered in all blood. Right after that i had to take time off to have my kid. On Feb 12 i had twins two girls named Piper and Cheyenne. The weird thing was that i was in the same hospital room with Hardcore.

"Tia why did you do this to me."

"You acted like a asshole and you weren't do anything wrong. I just played your game but i guess you don't like when you lose the game."

"Look I'm sorry. I'm happy for you a mom of two girls."

"I thought i was having one. Truths." When i came back Hardcore stopped thinking he was Cena. That was good he was back to his dark side. I changed my hair color to red. I went to ring.

"I'm glad to be back. Things changed for the good. I'm glad things are back to way the way they should be." That then GTV came on it was from 4 weeks ago on raw Hardcore is talking.

"Tia I'm sick of your little sweet act. I can't want to beat your sorry fake ass and make you sorry. You'll all talk but you can't fight. I don't care if you beat the Big Show that was fixed and you know it. Stephanie felt bad for you. Sorry bitch things have changed. Soon you'll be on your knees begging me to stop when you crying. So don't talk to me like I'm some stupid little." I paused for awhile.

"Listen you were there when i won the world title. I never acted like you were stupid. You want me to see through you're lies. Why don't you come down to ring and say it my face." I heard White Wedding by the Murderdolls. He walked to the ring. He looked me in the face.

"That's not the way i feel now. We're friends now i don't mean it now."

"What do what me to believe? I don't need you lying to me."

"I'm not lying you my friend why can't see that."

"Its not like can't see that. Don't want me to one to be heartbroken."

"This won't happen i promise." We walked out of the ring together. I trusted him maybe for the last time. I walked into my office where Paul was waiting. He told me that Jericho was sick and that Hardcore would be my tag partner against Christian and Trish.

"When did you hear this?"

"He called up when you were in the ring i told him i would tell you."

"I'm the Gm i will make you co GM on raw."

The match

I came out to the ring i wanted for Hardcore. He didn't show up. Trish showed up with a mic.

"Hey bitch no partner too bad. At least man came."

"He'll come he doesn't know about the match."

"What kind of Gm are you." The ring went black i saw Trish rum to the ring and i heard her scream.

"Tia ready." I saw him in the ring holding Trish by her hair. I got into the ring and smacked her down.

"I bet you looking for ya man. I locked him his locker room. You're mine bitch." I threw her out of the ring. We started a catfight in the ring. Hardcore grabbed the mic

"Tia wants to be catfight match. Fall count anywhere." I ripped off her top. She was clawing at my face. She ripped my jeans off. I grabbed her by her hair and kicked her about 10 times. She got on top of me and hit me in the face. We rolled around the floor Hardcore just watched the match. I give her the fu and went for the pin. I won the match Hardcore spit in her face.

"Don't mess with us."

"Tia I'll get you. You'll be sorry and ya man too. My man will get you back."

"Bitch." We walked back to my office when Christian struck Hardcore in the back of head with a pipe. I kicked him the face. I carried Hardcore to my office.

"Paul he's really hurt get help." I felt the back of his head i saw blood on my hand.

"Ok Tia don't worry."

"You'll be ok trust me."

"Tia is that you. What happened?"

"Christian attacked you with a pipe. You weak don't talk. Paul is getting help."

"Thank you."

"Just sleep." Paul came with a nurse. Hardcore was very pale and in and out of conciseness. I was worried

"Hardcore can you hear me."

"Where i am." She told us he needs help. I took him home with me. That same night Kurt called me up and we talked for awhile. It was 1:00 when i got to bed. Hardcore saying weird things and called me Stacy.

"Stacy you know i love you right. Hold me and make me feel better." He got my bed and i held him. I could tell him i wasn't Stacy. The morning i took him to the hospital. The doctor said he had a lot of blood lose that why he acted like he did.

9 months later

Scarlet Rose came back after having a girl Shannon Rose O'Haire. Hardcore took Trish out and hurt her bad enough she was gonna be back for 4 more months.

That day

I was talking to Marie by the coffee table and Trish walked up to joke about Hardcore.

"I still remember when Christian took out your man. He had it coming when you screaming for the EMTs i wanted to laugh." We started to fight on the table. We were fighting and pulling hair Hardcore walked over and saw us. He tried to pull me off her. I knocked him to floor. He grabbed me by the arm and tried again. I pouched him in the face. He grabbed the thing that the coffee was in and hit her over the head. After that the EMTs came to her.

"I think you really hurt her."

"My cheek is swollen thanks to you. She started it."

"I'm sorry. Don't try to break up a fight."

"I was just trying to help you."

"I'm a big girl. I can do this on my own. You talking to the girl who fought the Big Show and won."

"Remember all the times that you got hurt and i was there for you."

"Trish couldn't beat me with my arms tied behide my back."

"Listen see."

"I'll make a match Trish and I. I'll have my hands tied behide my back."

The match

"Hardcore tied my hands behide my back. I stepped into the ring. I saw Trish. She got into the ring. I started out but kicked her down to the ground. She threw me out of the ring by my hair. Hardcore pushed me back into the ring. I kicked him in the face and knocked him out. I went for pin and won

"I told you Hardcore i could with my hand tied behide back." Hardcore started to hug me.

Next raw

I was in my office and Jericho walked in he looked mad. I wondered why he was mad.

"Can you believe that little shit Hardcore? He got in my business again i know that we tried to get a long but we can't. He said you know he better then me." Not again. Hardcore and Jericho why can't get along.

"Lets have match the both of you. You pick what kind." Randy walked into my office he told me Hunter was just hit with pipe. I ran into our locker room. He was holding his ankle and cursing.

"Hunter what happened. "

"That little friend of your came in here and hit me he said that would teach Jericho to fuck with him." If he wasn't in with Cena he would hate Evolution. We were the good ones. That was my group. I couldn't deal with him tonight. I wish i could just kick him out of the building. I got Hunter help and went back into my office hoping he wouldn't come in and yell at me.

In Hardcore locker room with Cena and Lexa

"Can you believe that Tia said she likes Jericho better then me. Well she will pay so will evolution." Lexa was in the bathroom changing into white jersey with baggy pants. She walked out and sat on Cena's lap.

"I can't believe you. You really think she hates you. don't you. I don't want you to be here if you think that."

"You're in my locker room bitch. If hate you me then leave. Don't think that I'm leaving my locker room. You're just like Tia and smart-ass bitch."

"No you're the smart-ass. Let's go honey."

"He's with me."

"He just with you cuz he feels bad for you. " I was still my office when i heard a knock on my door. I told them to come in. It was Reneé. We once had a past.

"Tia i know we have our past. I was wondering if could help you."

"Can you go to the ring with me and call out Hardcore."

"Ok. Look what happened back then is old history. I'm different."

"I know that."


End file.
